Dîner et préjugés
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: En acceptant l'invitation de James et Lily, Pétunia et Vernon Dursley étaient loin d'imaginer ce qui les attendait. Surtout quand Sirius et Remus se tapent l'incruste…


**Diner et préjugés**

**oOoO**

_ Jamais je n'aurais dû accepter Vernon, répéta Pétunia pour la énième fois. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il m'a pris ce jour là.

Elle fixait d'un air anxieux la porte du restaurant, comme si une chose monstrueuse allait y entrer.

_ J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Il va se produire quelque chose, geignit la jeune femme en remettant en place ses couverts posés de travers.

Une façon pour elle de se calmer les nerfs.

_ Pétunia, ma chérie, n'exagères-tu pas un peu ? fit Vernon qui commençait par être gagné petit à petit par l'inquiétude de sa compagne.

_ Non Vernon, non. Il se passe toujours quelque chose d'anormale avec _elle_. A chaque fois il faut qu'elle fasse son intéressante !

La porte du restaurant s'ouvrit et un jeune homme apparut sur le seuil. Il portait ses lunettes de travers et son épaisse tignasse brune partait dans tous les sens, à croire qu'un pétard lui avait éclaté dans les cheveux.

_ Les gens ne savent plus se coiffer de nos jours, constata Pétunia d'un ton désapprobateur.

_ Ni s'habiller, renchérit son compagnon. Son nœud de cravate est mal mis et je ne parle même pas de ses chaussures ! Regarde un peu, il en porte une marron et une noire. Où a-t-on vu ça ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, une jeune fille à la chevelure flamboyante et aux beaux yeux verts pénétra à son tour dans le restaurant.

Elle accrocha sa veste au porte-manteau et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

Une attitude qui outra Vernon Dursley.

_ Quel manque de pudeur ! s'exclama-t-il dédaigneusement.

_ Oh Vernon ! Vernon c'est eux ! gémit Pétunia en s'accrochant à son bras.

_ Que…Quoi ! Alors ce garçon à la tête de hérisson est aussi un sorc…

_ Chuuuut ! Pas si fort. On pourrait nous entendre, s'affola Pétunia en jetant des coups d'œil inquiets autour d'elle. Imagine le scandale que ce serait !

La jeune fille rousse balaya la salle du regard et, apercevant sa sœur et son fiancé, leur adressa un petit signe.

Elle prit son amoureux par la main et tous deux rejoignirent Pétunia qui tentait tant bien que mal d'afficher une mine aimable.

Peine perdue son sourire demeura crispé.

_ Bonjour Pétunia, la salua aimablement sa sœur prénommée Lily. Je te présente James Potter, ton futur beau-frère.

_ Ravi de vous rencontrer, fit ce dernier en lui tendant la main.

_ Moi de même, fit Pétunia en la serrant brièvement.

Elle avait l'air tout sauf ravi.

Quand elle présenta Vernon à son tour, James eut une moue amusée.

_ Alors c'est vous qui aimez tant les belles voitures ? Intéressant…Pourriez-vous m'en dire un peu plus ? C'est un sujet qui a le don de m'intriguer, je dois l'avouer. Je n'y connais pas grand-chose dans ce domaine.

Vernon se rengorgea et, tandis que James et Lily s'installaient à table, entreprit de décrire les propriétés de sa dernière acquisition : une splendide Porsche gris métallisé.

Il était si passionné qu'il ne vit pas le sourire de plus en plus narquois de Potter.

_ Personnellement je préfère de loin les balais volants, lâcha James soudainement.

Ses mots refroidirent ostensiblement l'atmosphère.

Pétunia en lâcha ses couverts et Vernon manqua s'étouffer avec sa part de poulet.

_ P…Pardon ? s'étrangla celui-ci en toussotant.

_ Vous savez que le dernière modèle qui vient de sortir est une pure merveille ? Sa vitesse de pointe peut atteindre 50 milles par heure en 15 secondes. Et il dispose d'un système de freinage ultra performant. C'est un vrai bijou. Vous devriez essayer.

_ Rassurez-moi, dit Vernon dont les joues viraient à un rose soutenu. Vous parlez bien d'un balai ?

_ Bien sûr. De quoi d'autre ?

Durant de longues minutes Vernon dévisagea James comme s'il avait subitement perdu l'esprit. Ou pire…qu'il se payait sa tête.

Son visage devint cramoisi.

_ Vous vous moquez de moi c'est ça ? ! s'écria-t-il passablement énervé.

_ Mais non voyons, fit James, surpris par tant de véhémence. Je préfère simplement nos balais volants à votre techvo…technovogie…machin moldu. Où est-le mal ? Les balais sont tellement plus pratiques et plus rapides que les voitures.

_ Ah non Cornedrue ! Sur le coup je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, coupa une voix inconnue. Ma moto volante est beaucoup plus rapide et performante. Ton balai ne fait pas le poids à côté.

La voix appartenait à un bel homme âgé de 17-18 ans à peu près. Ses cheveux sombres et mi-longs lui retombaient négligemment sur le visage et un sourire insolent flottait sur ses lèvres. Habillé de cuir de pieds en cap, il était loin de passer inaperçu au milieu de tout ce beau monde.

Et il avait l'air de s'en moquer royalement.

Son attitude à la fois désinvolte et provocante ne plut pas du tout à Pétunia et Vernon qui échangèrent un regard choqué.

James et Lily avaient de bien mauvaises fréquentations…

_ J'ignorais que ta sœur avait un voyou pour ami, souffla Vernon à sa compagne.

Entendant le commentaire le voyou en question esquissa un sourire sardonique.

_ Je vous remercie, je le prends comme un compliment, répliqua-t-il calmement.

_ Sirius ! s'exclamèrent Lily et James visiblement surpris. Que fais-tu ici ?

_ Je passais par là et je vous ai vus à travers la vitre, expliqua le dénommé Sirius en leur adressant un clin d'œil. Alors j'ai décidé de venir vous faire un petit coucou et voir si tout se passait bien.

_ Sirius Black est un ami proche de la famille, se hâta de présenter Lily en voyant la tête qu'affichait sa sœur. Il est comme un frère pour nous.

_ Bonjour, saluèrent froidement Pétunia et Vernon.

_ C'est quoi la marque de votre voiture au fait ? demanda Sirius faisant fi de leur froideur.

_ Une Porsche, répondit Vernon d'un ton méfiant. Pourquoi ?

_ Eh bien, en faisant une manœuvre ma moto a malencontreusement égratigné une voiture et… il semblerait que ce soit la vôtre.

_ QUE…QUOI ! glapit Vernon en se redressant d'un coup heurtant la table au passage. Vous avez fait quoi ? !

_ Je l'ai à peine effleurée mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle s'en remettra très vite, ironisa Black amusé par la réaction quelque peu excessive de son interlocuteur.

Ce dernier se retint à grand-peine de coller son poing dans la figure de l'effronté.

_ Je reviens, lança-t-il à Pétunia avant de s'élancer vers la sortie bousculant un nouveau venu dans sa course.

_ Sirius…soupira Lily en jetant au jeune homme un regard de reproche. Quand cesseras-tu tes bêtises ?

_ Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, se défendit ce dernier, et…tiens mais c'est Mumus !

_ Bonjour tout le monde, dit le nouveau venu, un jeune homme aux traits marqués et aux vêtements usés.

Pétunia le toisa d'un air dégoûté.

Après le voyou c'était le clochard. Décidément sa sœur était tombée bien bas.

_ Un autre de tes amis je suppose ? lui lança-t-elle sèchement.

_ Oui, en effet, acquiesça Lily terriblement gênée. Il se nomme Remus Lupin et il est très gentil tu sais.

_ Je suis navré, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, s'excusa Lupin. J'ai vu la moto de Sirius devant le resto, puis je vous ai aperçu et…

Il sortit un petit paquet de sa poche et le tendit à James.

_ Tu as oublié ça hier soir.

_ Ah oui, merci Lunard, le remercia James en rangeant le paquet dans sa veste.

Le visage de Pétunia perdit de ses couleurs au fur et à mesure que la lumière se faisait dans son esprit.

De la drogue ! C'était surement de la drogue !

_ PETUNIA ! brailla tout à coup une voix la faisant sursauter.

C'était Vernon. Il était aussi rouge qu'une fusée sur le point d'exploser.

_ Pétunia, cette brute a mutilé la voiture ! cria-t-il en pointant Black de son doigt boudiné.

Dans la salle tous les yeux se rivèrent vers le fautif qui devint rouge de colère.

_ Dites-donc ! Je ne vous permets pas !

_ AH OUI ? Rugit Vernon en s'avançant vers Sirius d'une démarche menaçante.

Sa fiancée lui happa le bras avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'atteindre sa cible et le tira vers elle.

_ Vernon, oh Vernon, je crois que ce sont des dealers, lui chuchota-t-elle précipitamment.

_ Tu…tu en es sûre ?

_ Mais regarde leur accoutrement ! Lui c'est un voyou et l'autre c'est un SDF. En plus je l'ai vu donner un paquet louche à James Potter.

_ Pétunia ! s'exclama Lily qui avait tout entendu. Je t'interdis d'insulter mes amis !

Sa sœur eut un rire méprisant.

_ Tes amis, s'esclaffa-t-elle. Tes amis sont des drogués ma chère sœur. Ah si les parents te voyaient !

_ Ils auraient honte de toi. Et toi aussi, tu me fais honte !

_ Adieu dans ce cas, lança hargneusement sa sœur entrainant Vernon à sa suite. Et au plaisir de ne plus vous revoir !

_ Pétunia ! Pétunia attend ! l'appela Lily dans son dos. S'il te plait.

Mais sa sœur et son fiancé lui claquèrent la porte au nez.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, fit James en lui posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule, ils finiront bien par se calmer. Et ta sœur ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait.

_ Comme j'aimerais te croire James…

_ Au fait, dit Sirius qui était en train de finir le repas de Vernon, il y avait quoi dans ce paquet ?

_ De simples bonbons, répondit Remus. Des dragées surprises et des patacitrouilles...


End file.
